


If Asked

by TheRavenWinter



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-13
Updated: 2009-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5710285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRavenWinter/pseuds/TheRavenWinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke and Naruto are asked three questions</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Asked

If asked what caught Sasuke's attention first about Naruto...He would answer the innocence, the purity of the other.

If asked what caught Naruto's attention first about Sasuke...The answer would be that even when the other is surrounded, he constantly looked so alone.

If asked what Sasuke liked best about the blonde...The reply would be a glare and a dispassionate "hn."

If asked what Naruto liked best about the raven...All you would get is a long - LOUD - rant of every fault the other posses and that he has "no redeeming qualities of any kind."

If asked why they love each other...Well you'd see their eyes soften as they say " It just wouldn't work with anyone else"


End file.
